wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Princess of Ice
AW YEAH BABY HERE WE GO Do not edit unless if you are adding to the gallery or fixing spelling errors. Thank you. why am i putting references to my first fanfic nightwing and the blade of light and there's gonna be a lot in book 5 aah Credit to: Pugley '''for Icana the ice/rain hybrid, Ghoststar, Pura the hivewng, Longwing the silkwing, Cloudburst, Hackberry, Stormystar the tempestwing, Prince Tench the seawing, Saki, Project snip, Devilpug, Banana, and Heartfinder the nightwing/skywing hybrid. '''Raven for Black Sheep. Sab for Cichlid, Ending Storm, and Landfall. Delta for Hawkeye, Eclipse Shadow, Illumination, and Pyrope. Aspen for Aspen. Pumpkin for Mistress Anobiidae, Venus, Fury, and Spade. Sunset for Sunset, Equinox The NightWing/SkyWing, Balance Breaker, Sunrise (Sunset), Bubbles, Project Scarlet, Aspen (Aspy), Pepper, Salt, Kite, Chiffon (requested on wall), and Forestdweller. Dusk for Dusk. Undertale for Tilapia and Fawn. Starspeaker for Aspen (hybrid boi). Starflight '''for Polar, Hope, Honey, Fern, Raven Feather, Niha, Skysong, Flamedancer, Cinis (Ash), Spadi, Glowing Spark, and Spirit. '''Tidal for Tidal Wave the SeaWing (from the rebellion). If you have submitted an OC that is accepted and I forgot to put it on the credits, please let me know. yeet yot forest of light is the next book Should I make a winglets? If so, who should the protagonist be? Yes, make Loki the protagonist Yes, make Ylgr the protagonist Yes, make Robin the protagonist Yes, make Lyndis the protagonist Yes, make Deathbreath the protagonist Yes, make Fiercewind the protagonist Yes, make Atlas the protagonist Yes, make (other character) the protagonist No Prophecy of the Future's Death Time has its limits, and so does the future When the end of the world has come, the future will die. Gather all the stones of the lost treasures and the future might be saved. As darkness tries to prevail Maybe some may not survive. They say full grown dragons will prevail, but dragonets may as well. Search for the secret in the stone, and the future might possibly be saved. If not, Pyrrhia and Pantala and its inhabitant races will slowly come to an end. Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! This Jade Mountain Academy is different from the past. Now even Pantalan dragonets and dragonets from newly discovered tribes can join in! One dragonet from every tribe will be assigned into a winglet. Interact with your peers, because you need to bond soon. You are the hope of the future, where all tribes come together! We still wish you all the power of the Wings of Fire! Winglets Jade Winglet IceWing: Fjorm. MudWing: Geb. NightWing: Foewings. SeaWing: Lyndis. RainWing: Tayra. RainWing 2: Anthiese. SandWing: Princess Isis. SkyWing: Kite. SilkWing: Viceroy. HiveWing: Sharena. LeafWing: Albein. AviWing: Poison. DeathWing: Black Eyes. DriftWing: Starflier. LightWing: Twinkle. TempestWing: Fiercewind. MistWing: Sanguis. Gold Winglet IceWing: Ylgr. MudWing: Landfall. NightWing: Forestdweller. RainWing: Icana the ice/rain hybrid. SandWing: Dogface. SeaWing: Cichlid. SkyWing: Heartfinder the nightwing/skywing hybrid. SilkWing: Longwing the silkwing. HiveWing: Alfonse. LeafWing: Aspen. (Aspy) AviWing: Balance Breaker. DeathWing: Eclipse Shadow. DriftWing: Skysong. LightWing: Morgan. TempestWing: Stormystar the tempestwing. MistWing: Niha Silver Winglet IceWing: Cloudburst. MudWing: Tilapia. NightWing: Hawkeye. RainWing: Saki. SandWing: Sunset. SeaWing: Aspen. SkyWing: Equinox The NightWing/SkyWing. SilkWing: Festoon. HiveWing: Pura the hivewng. LeafWing: Ivy. AviWing: Spirit. DeathWing: Raven Feather. DriftWing: Flamedancer. LightWing: Illumination. TempestWing: Ending Storm. MistWing: Cinis. (Prefers name Ash) Copper Winglet IceWing: Deathbreath. MudWing: Fawn (UndertaleTrashowo). NightWing: Leo. RainWing: Fern. SandWing: Dusk. SeaWing: Prince Tench the seawing. SkyWing: Pyrope. SilkWing: Chrysiridia. HiveWing: Honey. LeafWing: Hackberry. AviWing: Hope. DeathWing: Glowing Spark. DriftWing: LightWing: Kana. TempestWing: MistWing: Spadi. Quartz Winglet IceWing: Polar. MudWing: Muskrat. NightWing: Fury. (Saffron.) RainWing: Rinea. SandWing: Venus. SeaWing: Spade. SkyWing: Berkut. SilkWing: Pepper. HiveWing: Darkling. LeafWing: Aspen. (da hybrid boi) AviWing: DeathWing: DriftWing: LightWing: TempestWing: MistWing: Prologue "Help!" called an IceWing. Of course it was the duty of the royalty to save them. Unfortunately, it was too late. IceWings were already dead, including Fjorm, Ylgr, Hríd, and Gunnthrá's mother. They didn't know what to do. Queen Frost of the IceWings walked over. "Are you alright?" she asked. "NO!" Ylgr cried. Ylgr was always immature as the youngest, but Fjorm was the middle one. "I'll take you in," Frost said. "It's gonna be alright. Plus, you'll have a lot of siblings." Thank you, Fjorm said. Is it hard as a royal? Truly? For real? I'll guess I'll find out. Part One: Shivering Truth Chapter 1 Queen Atlas of the SilkWings took over the throne after Viceroy didn't want it. Fjorm was happy about her becoming queen-- being a princess was hard, not just in the palace, but even outside of it. As they were walking, Fjorm noticed a gemstone on the ground. "Huh?" she said, picking it up. It was a black jewel. "Viceroy!" she called as she handed it to her. "I found a gemstone!" "Oh, cool!" Viceroy said. "Another stone," Geb said. "This must be another piece to completing the Dragon Emblem." "Who dropped it?" Fjorm asked out loud. "Did Silverwashed have it the whole time?" "I have no idea," Kite said. Looks like there's more to find out, Fjorm thought. "Anyways, we should head back to Jade Mountain Academy. Everyone's probably worried about us." "Yeah!" Viceroy said. "Then Kite can join us as the SkyWing!" Kite loved how the Jade Winglet was appreciating him, unlike his mother. "We should head back now," Fjorm said. "You know, the sooner, the better. Well, for this case, probably." "Yeah, let's head back," Geb said. "Fjorm, you can lead the way." "Right." Fjorm jumped into the air and flew back to the academy with everyone else following her. Shadows of despair followed her as she flew back, ready to ambush her once again with her past. Chapter 2 They arrived back at Jade Mountain Academy. The first thing they saw when they came back was Lucina running over. "Where have you guys been?" she asked. "We've been so worried." "Oh, uh, killing Silverwashed," Fjorm said. "WHAT?!" Lucina shouted. "Is she dead? Because I ain't seeing anymore dead here at this academy." "Yeah, we have," Viceroy said before Fjorm could speak. "Oh, good!" Lucina replied. "Well, hunting class is going to start soon with Ghoststar. You should get there soon." "Come on, let's go!" Fjorm said as she ran. She couldn't wait to do hunting. Her entire winglet followed her. "Welcome to hunting!" Ghoststar said as the entire winglets gathered. "Today is hunting. I shall test you all on how good your skills are already." Fjorm looked at Twinkle. Twinkle looked nervous for it. It's alright, I am too. For what might come after us. Chapter 3 "Time to see what you guys already know," Ghoststar said as she threw a sheep behind a cave. "See the sheep I just yeeted over that cave? Go catch it as fast as you can, as in a race, and bring it back. The one who gets back first gets a prize." "What is the prize?" Fjorm asked. "You'll see," Ghoststar said. "On your mark, get set, go!" Everyone raced to get the dead sheep Ghoststar threw. A few students even fought each other for it, but Fjorm just flew by casually. She then got to the dead sheep and picked it up until she was confronted by Landfall. Fjorm began to look scared, but Landfall smiled. Fjorm didn't know why. "Don't you want this sheep?" she asked. "For the glory or whoever gets to keep it?" "Nah," Landfall said. "I don't care about glory and pride. You take it before anyone else .Everyone else is fighting and is, well, behind." "Okay then." Fjorm ran off as she noticed that the students were after her for the sheep. She ran as fast as she could and got to Ghoststar. "Well done," the teacher said. "Fjorm wins. Now time for y'all to go to Robin's library." They arrived at Robin's library after a few students were complaining about how they didn't win. Fjorm, being as gentle as she was, didn't care about her winning. It was just for fun; not for a prize. "Welcome everyone," Robin said as all the students sat down in the cave. "Today we will be using a scroll to explain ourselves. Darkclaws, a backup math teacher, is also joining us today." "Oooh," said a MudWing. "So you're joining us too, huh, Muskrat?" Geb asked the MudWing. "Huh, sis?" "That's your sister, Geb?!" asked a NightWing-IceWing. "Damn! She has a lot of interest in IceWings from what I've seen." "That's not related to the subject, Deathbreath," Muskrat said. She sounded like she was trying not to laugh. "Deathbreath?!" Starflier began to laugh. "Punny name!" "Duh, my name is a pun to the IceWing. But why don't you just shut up before I actually use Deathbreath?" Deathbreath said in an attempt to shut Starflier up. Successful. She looked at Fjorm. "Maybe Muskrat is more interested in you to learn about." "I'm pure IceWing. You're half IceWing," Fjorm said to Deathbreath. "Pure difference. Kinda. And your name is a pun." "Duh, my name is a pun to the IceWing. But why don't you just shut up before I actually use Deathbreath?" Muskrat looked at her. "Eh, I just like their frostbr-- DEATHBREATH." "Ugh, it doesn't matter, Muskrat! It doesn't matter that you love IceWings. It matters that I am alive and living. How many idiot MudWings will I meet?" Deathbreath said in an angry tone. "I'm not being an idiot!" Geb joked. "Now you are," Deathbreath said. She looked at Darkclaws. "Father, these students are damn idiots!" "Darkclaws is your father?!" Fjorm said, shocked. "My father's friend is your father?" Foewings joined in. Chapter 4 "Darkclaws is Powerhungry's friend?" Fjorm asked Foewings. "Yep," Foewings said. "He and Darkclaws murdered a bunch of LightWings because Powerhungry thought that LightWings killed his mother and sister, but they didn't and they just ran away. Darkclaws, however, it was real." "It's cool my father was once a murderer," Deathbreath said. "I think it's awesome." Why? Fjorm said. That means your father is a terrible person. Or ''was. He changed.'' "Deathbreath, what are you talking about?" Darkclaws asked her. "Oh, uh, how everyone here is being a damn idiot," she replied. "Deathbreath, please," Darkclaws replied. "Calm down." "Fine." Deathbreath started to get a little angry. Or at least she sounded like it. Like she was going to use Deathbreath. Fjorm didn't care. She just needed to start the lesson. She then looked at Viceroy, who was keeping the dark jewel in her talons. Darkclaws then noticed it shining with a dark gleam and walked over to her. "Um, Mr. Darkclaws?" Viceroy asked him. "Why are you staring at my talons?" "Oh, it's just that you have a piece of the Dragon Emblem in your talons," he said. "A piece of the Dragon Emblem! Right!' Viceroy replied. "After I killed Silverwashed, I found it. How is it getting here?" "I don't know," Darkclaws said. "But I know the name of that gemstone. That is Sable, the Darksphere. I also noticed that Geb had a gemstone, too. Gules. That's the Lifesphere." "So they have a lot of names, huh?" Fjorm asked. "Yeah," Darkclaws said. "But whatever it takes, you need to find all the gemstones, Jade Winglet. We heard and know you have two of the five. Whatever it takes, find them. Or else the world will come to an end." Chapter 5 "Father, you've been saying that so many times," Deathbreath said. "It's getting annoying!" "He probably doesn't want the world to end, so he's reinforcing it," Fjorm replied. Deathbreath looked like whenever Fjorm talked, she would get annoyed. "Exactly!" Darkclaws said. "Come on, we can't let the world end, right?" Deathbreath didn't say anything and ignored him. "Oh well, time for class," Darkclaws said. "Please pay attention to Robin." "Today I want you all to take a scroll, turn to a random part, and draw the scene in the first paragraph," Robin said. "It will be fun." He handed everyone a random scroll from his library. Fjorm took hers. It was titled Fire and Ice. It was a true story that she was part of. Was it a coincidence Robin gave it to her? She didn't know. She opened the scroll and went to a random part. It was the part where Loki was about to kill her, but then Alfonse, Sharena, and Kiran came in and rescued her, so Loki spared her but then she said she was going to come back. She drew herself about to get killed and Alfonse, Sharena, and Kiran rescued her. She had nostalgia. "So she is reading Fire and Ice, huh?" said a voice as she ran in. "Fjorm!" she yelled. Fjorm turned around. It was Loki. The exact same Loki. "What are you doing here?!" she yelled. "Are you going to kill us?" "Maybe," Loki said, smirking. Chapter 6 "What are you doing interfering class anyway?" Robin yelled at Loki. "Outta here, you brat!" Loki then attacked Robin without saying a word. The class screamed as Loki used magic to fight Robin. Did Loki come here just to attack us with her animus magic? Fjorm thought. Or did she do it to try to kill Robin? Loki stopped fighting Robin as Robin was panting. Was Loki sparing him? Loki then looked at Fjorm. Fjorm got scared. "How," Loki said, "did you know?" "Know what?" Fjorm replied, confused. "I read minds," Loki replied. "I heard what you thought." Fjorm knew she had to let everyone know what was true. "LOKI SAID SHE'S GONNA--" Loki attacked her. "Shut up!" Fjorm was scared. Loki attacked her for trying to tell what she was trying to do. She didn't want to be attacked any more. Loki was an animus and her attacks were deadly. She didn't know how to keep what Loki's trying to do to herself when she could be putting the entire world at risk. Part Two: Cold as Ice Chapter 7 "Get outta here, attacker!" Robin said as he used animus magic to throw her out of the cave. "I'll be back!" Loki yelled from outside the cave. Then she just... disappeared. Ylgr, Fjorm's sister, looked where she disappeared. "Loki--Loki--Loki-- disappeared--some--somewhere." "Why the heck do you always repeat, like, almost every word?" Niha asked. "Not trying to be rude or anything." "Don't worry," Cichlid replied to her. "I don't know either; maybe she's just nervous." Fjorm knew the truth, but she couldn't say it. No speaking, no thinking. If Loki was nearby stalking them, she could hear it. No matter if it's in her mind or in person. There was nothing she could do unless if she head out to find Loki herself and stop her, or if she was nearby, acually stop her in front of the school. Chapter 8 "Class is over anyway," Robin said. "Bye, Father!" said Morgan, grabbing her book. The LightWing/SkyWing saw Deathbreath looking at her. "Don't steal Robin's book," Deathbreath said. "Um, this is my ''book," Morgan replied. "Plus, Robin's my father." "Um, okay then," Deathbreath said, walking off. Fjorm watched the whole thing. ''Why is Deathbreath acting like that? Could Loki possibly be behind this? Fjorm walked out of the cave with her winglet back to their cave. School was over, as it was getting late. Classes were usually very long and the school day was short. On the way back, she bumped into Alfonse. "Oof!" Fjorm said as she fell over. "Sorry, Alfonse!" "It's fine," Alfonse replied. "I'm feeling bored. Plus, I haven't been with Sharena for awhile. Maybe I should hang out with you guys for a bit, if my winglet's fine with that." "Yeah!" Icana shouted in a sarcastic manner. "Well, I heard one dragonet say she was fine with that," Alfonse replied. "Alright." He followed them back to the winglet cave. "So, anything new, brother?" Sharena asked Alfonse. "Not really," Alfonse said. "Although I wanted to go with you when you were gone searching for Silverwashed and Dogface." "What was your opinion on Dogface at the time?" Fjorm asked him. "Eh, just that stupid student," Alfonse said. "I can relate," Fjorm replied. The ground then shaked as a SkyWing walked in. "Greetings," she said. "Name's Laevatein, and I'm the Queen of the SkyWings." She looked at Fjorm. "You might know me." Chapter 9 "Laevatein!" Fjorm screeched. "Why are you here?" "Because Halo is being annoying," Laevatein said. "And I'm trying to find you again, I guess." "Who's Halo?" Sharena asked. "My daughter," Laevatein replied. "She keeps trying to steal my necklace I'm wearing." She pointed the carmine necklace on her neck she was wearing. Twinkle liked the shines. "It's getting annoying." "Um, why did Laevatein even ask about Fjorm knowing her?" Twinkle asked. "I know why," Foewings said, closing his eyes. "Are you seeing the past?" Fjorm asked. "Can you even do that? I thought it was only the future." "In the future, Laevatein explains it in a few minutes, but I will do it for her," Foewings said. "So basically--" Laevatein interrupted him. "You're a mind reading dragon? AND YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE? I was just thinking of doing that!!" "Yep," Foewings said, seeing Laevatein looking shocked. "So, Laevatein's father, Ex-King Surtr, who is now dead, of the SkyWings, killed the Fjorm and her siblings' parents, and then Frost had to take them in. Then, Laegjarn, her sister, killed herself to protect her." He saw Laevatein crying a bit hearing about Laegjarn. "So after Surtr was killed, then Loki, who we met, ran away, plotting revenge, which she did and is doing right now. Laevatein then took over and married a SkyWing and had Halo." "So you were talking about me." Loki was back. She faded out of the shadows. "You were here the whole time?!" Fjorm shrieked. "Yes," Loki said. "And now you get a punishment of that. I have certain punishments for certain dragons. Dragons I hate get sentenced to death." Chapter 10 Fjorm was scared. Loki is so powerful. She could hide in the shadows to stalk dragons and read minds, plus she had animus magic. There was no way to avoid her. She was inevitable. Loki breathed her NightWing fire, but due to her SkyWing side, it became even more powerful. She aimed it for Fjorm. "Die! I never want to see you again!" Fjorm dodged the attack and shot frostbreath. Loki used her fire to melt it. "Lyndis!" Black Eyes shouted. "Breathe water!" He was obviously sarcastic. "Do you really think I can do that?!" Lyndis shouted. "Nah, just go get some water," Black Eyes replied. "This should work." "Fine." Lyndis quickly ran out as fast as she could as Fjorm fought off Loki. "Tell me," Fjorm said. "Why do you want to kill me? You spared me before only when Alfonse and Sharena came the first time. Why are you now wanting to kill me for real?" Loki ignored her and didn't say anything. She was about to breathe fire and opened her mouth. Lyndis than quickly ran in and didn't say anything as she spit out the water in her mouth into Loki's mouth. The sounded like it sizzled inside of Loki's mouth from the water as it was put out. Fjorm didn't see that before. That wasn't supposed to happen. Or was it? Chapter 11 "Graagh!" Loki screamed as she flew off. "I guess that's the last of her," Fjorm said. "For now." She sat down. "Okay, now I am truly bored." Alfonse began to think of things. "You know that Loki is and most likely is still out there. She must be targeting the Ice Kingdom if she can't get you. Remember that Gunnthrá and Hríd are still in the Ice Kingdom while you and Ylgr are still here." "Yes, she must ''be doing that!" Fjorm screamed. "Come on! To the Ice Kingdom! Now!" By her instincts, she knew Loki would do that. "But we can't leave Mama behind again!" Twinkle said. "She was worried to death!" ''Twinkle's right, Fjorm thought. But no. This is what we have to do. "Sorry Twinkle, I'm afraid this is how it is. We have to do it." "Fine..." Twinkle sounded scared as Fjorm felt the ground shaking. Chapter 12 It then stopped. It was like an immediate earthquake that then disappeared to nowhere. "That," Fjorm said, "was odd." But there must be something behind that. "Do you think Loki's here?" Twinkle asked Foewings. Foewings sighed and closed his eyes, his teardrop scale standing out. "I found out who it was," he said. "Not Loki, but someone else." "Who is the 'someone else'?" Twinkle replied. "It's not telling me," Foewings replied. Fjorm was paying attention as she searched under rocks, even if the fact sounded stupid. I remember finding some silver under a rock once. Maybe something might be here. ''After looking for a bit, she found something shining. "Huh?" She picked it up "Foewings, come over here. What's this?" She handed the gold to Foewings. Foewings took a look at it. "An animus enchanted piece of gold. It looks like it's enchanted to shake the ground sometimes." "Do you know who enchanted it?" Fjorm asked. Foewings closed his eyes and sighed. "Loki." Chapter 13 "So that means she must be here somewhere," Fjorm said. ''But what if we move away from Jade Mountain? Would she follow us? Would she stay? She knew it was a bad thing to think, but she had to and she couldn't stop herself. "To the Ice Kingdom." "Why?" Geb asked. "I mean, we can't leave Jade Mountain. I mean, of course the other winglets could probably protect themselves, but it's likely Loki will follow us." "Come on," Fjorm said. "No hesitation. Let's go." A MistWing ran along. "I just needed to let you know this," he said. "Oh, first, my name's Cinis, but call me Ash. So, uh, Tilapia told me to give you guys this even though she was with another winglet. We hung out for some reason." He sounded a bit nervous as he handed Geb the note. "Bye!" He ran off. Geb took a short look at it. He sighed, as if something bad happened, but he tried to keep a smile on his face, as if what Tilapia sent him that Cinis delivered him had good news and bad news, and handed it to Fjorm. Fjorm opened the note. It read: Geb, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but this is an urgent matter. Should I hesitate on this? Maybe. But whatever. So, I have good news and bad news. I bet you want me to start off with the good news. So, I will. The good news is... (Eek! I probably shouldn't say this!) but... I feel like we were meant to be together. Were we? I'm not sure. But you feel like my sibling. To me, at least. Anyways, the bad news, unfortunately, we were attacked by Loki. We fought her off but we got... well, bad scars. Please. We need your help. I heard you were leaving us. I was told what was going on. You can't. Loki is everywhere, not just following you. We need your help. Now. Some of us are already toast. Best regards, Tilapia. Chapter 14 "What is toast?" Fjorm asked. "I'm not sure," Geb asked. "But it sounds like food! FOOD!" "Oh please, don't be stupid," Viceroy said. She saw Black Eyes about to dance like a dancing hotdog like it was a comedy show. "Black Eyes, you too." He stopped. "Okay, I think that Loki will be wherever we are," Fjorm said. "We're at Jade Mountain. She's there. Only one example and actual moment that it happened, but it sounds like it will be proof that Loki is going where we are." She looked around for Loki. She didn't find her. Good. ''"We need to go to the Ice Kingdom. The death breath of the IceWings are--" "HEY!" Deathbreath interrupted her. "Excuse me, stop saying my name in random moments unless if I'm actually needed. Thank you." She flew off after she butted in. "Okay, then let's talk about ''that later," Fjorm said as she flew upwards. "Come on. To the Ice Kingdom. I think my older brother and sister might be able to help us defeat Loki. Plus, my older sister Gunnthrá is an animus dragon." Chapter 15 "That should hopefully defeat Loki," Geb said. Maybe not, Fjorm thought. Loki's powers are stronger. Gunnthrá's powers are weaker. There maybe ''is nothing we can do.'' Or can Gunnthrá win? "Fjorm, why are you silent?" Sharena asked. "Come on!! Let's fly!!" She sounded like she wanted to go the Ice Kingdom bad. Fjorm agreed with her. "Alright, let's go." She began to lead them all to the Ice Kingdom as their wings, flying, were noticed by dragons within the areas they were flying over. I hope none of them think we're a dragon cult. A few hours later, they arrived at the Ice Kingdom. It looked-- abnormal. Like a huge sea of melted ice. Igloos were melted. Ice was melting. They then saw Gunnthrá breathing frostbreath to restore the melted ice. Fjorm ran over to Gunnthrá. "Sister!" she cried. "What is going on?!" Gunnthrá turned to her. "Loki melted this entire area with her powerful fire combined of the power of NightWing fire and SkyWing fire." Chapter 16 Loki again. Fjorm decided to help Gunnthrá help the IceWings to recover. It was a deadly attack from the repercussions she saw so far. Melted ice, destroyed eggs, dead dragons and dragonets, everything. Fjorm and Gunnthrá used their frostbreath to restore broken and melted ice. "Where's Hríd?" "I think he's in the palace helping with the palace destruction," Gunnthrá replied. Fjorm wanted to see her brother. "Can I go visit him? Maybe I can help him. It seems like a lot of work to restore a palace." Gunnthrá nodded as Fjorm ran in. "Hríd?" Fjorm called as she ran into the castle. No response, but she thought she heard a mumble from deeper in the palace. She walked deeper in to find two IceWings-- Hríd and Queen Frost, tied up with Loki standing beside them with a pink SeaWing. "Welcome," Loki said. "To me and Chiffon's chamber of death." Part Three: Death Resides in Blood Chapter 17 Fjorm stood still. She didn't know what to do Chiffon got out his knife covered in blood. Blue and red blood. "This is what is going to happen." So he ''must ''be one of the murderers, if we ever need the information, Fjorm thought. IceWing blood is blue, so he definitely murdered IceWings. Chiffon attacked her and Fjorm became busy fighting him. Loki quickly ran away, with something. It sounded it did it twice at the same time, or it was two things. What did she take? She couldn't focus on that at the moment. She needed to get the murderous SeaWing out of the way. She breathed frostbreath in his face and froze it. Chiffon became stuck and attempted to breath the ice as Fjorm got more on him until he couldn't move anymore and got trapped in ice. Good. Now to free Frost and Hríd and get my friends and sister and stop Loki. She went over to the place where Frost and Hríd were trapped. She couldn't find them. Where did they go? She searched everywhere. None. She then realized that the mumbles she heard was Loki running away with them. She had no idea what Loki was going to do, but of course it was something bad. Chapter 18 Fjorm walked through the Ice Palace. Where is she? She then encountered a strange IceWing that was completely white but with other colors. Fjorm recognized her. "Crystal?!" Crystal got up with her scales shining and her colors standing out. "Yup, it's me. Gunnthrá and Frost, both their highnesses, are trapped deep in the palace. Loki guards it. I'm sorry. There was so much bloodshed, mostly on me, that i had to retreat." Fjorm knew Loki was even more powerful. Crystal was the strongest soldier in the kingdom. Fjorm felt scared. She couldn't do it alone. The Jade Winglet ran in. Geb looked tired. "Alright, now I should get back to fighting," he said. Fjorm knew he was right. He was fireproof. Maybe if he distracted Loki, Loki would attack him with her powerful fire with the combined power of both NightWing and SkyWing fire. Then I can attack her from behind and maybe even freeze her. Nah, probably not gonna freeze her. Her fire would break her out. Unless if the frostbreath is so powerful that no dragon can break through. Chapter 19 Gallery adding later Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Mature Content Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Adventure)